


Fox Cub

by Theonewhosawitall



Series: Kwamis and Their Charges [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fox Alya Césaire, Foxes, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhosawitall/pseuds/Theonewhosawitall
Summary: Missing Trixx and feeling kinda lonely, Alya befriends a pregnant fox. No one knows until things go wrong. Even then it's Ladybug who's there for her.





	Fox Cub

**Author's Note:**

> This would not exist if this did not exist. http://artoflittlemisssquiggles.tumblr.com/post/170157791497/save-a-fox-for-those-who-dont-know-i-was-an  
> This fan art was a charity piece for a small non-profit organization called *Save A Fox* who's main objective is the rescue, preservation and public education of an animals that has long suffered from the perpetuation of the fur trade. Links to donations are on the fan art, please have a look! x

You wouldn't think you could miss a creature you know for maybe two hours with such desperation that you become a gaurdien to all creatures like them, and yet, here was Alya, doing just that. It was different, she supposed, because while Trixx was a fox he was also a kwami. When she was Rena Rouge for that blissful yet heartbreakingly short amount of time, Trixx had become a part of her. He wasnt just in her necklace he was in her mind. Part of who she was. Able to make her fly and cast illusions miraculous enough to put Lila's to shame. When she was asked to join Ladybug and Chat Noir she expected to help them, and knew she'd miss working with them, but at least she still got to see them.

Trixx was a part of her that she may never see again.

What hurt more was that she couldn't tell anyone about him, not even Marinette! Not that she'd understand anyway. It wasn't like she had a kwami, and if wasn't like that kwami had been taken away, and now felt like a missing limb. It was ridiculous how much she loved that kwami. She'd even considered giving up the Lady Blog and swearing never to transform into Rena, as long as she could have Trixx.  
Alya sighed.  
That was never going to happen.  
She'd just have to content herself with guarding Paris's urban foxes instead. They weren't like Trixx, but they were the closest she could get.

There was a rustle in the bushes to her left. Alya pulled out her headphones. She'd promised Nino she'd listen to his latest track, so she came here to share it with a lovely brick-coloured fox who had a penchant for music.

"It's ok Spinner, it's just me," she said softly, taking her seat on a nearby bench.

The fox slipped out from the undergrowth and trotted over to Alya. She kept her distance, at least a foot away, but she trusted Alya. Mostly. Alya unplugged her headphones and let Nino's track fill the air from her tinny speakers. Nino deserved better quality but it just wasnt available. Spinner's bushy orange and white tail swished back and forth at the sound of the music, but her amber eyes stayed fixed firmly on Alya.

“How chubby are you now my dear?” Alya asked, curiously.

She rolled a scotch egg across the ground. The smell of meat and egg caught Spinner’s attention, and she pounced on that, instead of focusing on Alya. now she was up and moving, Alya could see how wide she was looking now. the pregnant fox was ready to blow any day now. a bubble of excitement lit up Alya’s chest. Spinner padded over, a little closer this time. Alya could see the black band across her muzzle now. it matched the gloves she had across all four paws. when Alya found Spinner just a month or two ago, she screamed whenever Alya reached into her pocket. now she tilted her head, focused intensely on her hand. Alya smirked. she pulled out a packet of chicken pieces and pulled it open. Spinner shuffled forward, expectantly. Alya threw a chunk into the air and Spinner leapt to catch it.

“Very well done foxy lady!” she beamed, “you’re gonna be a killer mother!”

Alya threw some more pieces of chicken her way, and she snuffled across the ground with her nose against the dirt, searching for them. when Alya finally ran out of food, Spinner trotted over to her den at the foot of a tree not very far away. She curled up around the roots that framed the entrance, and laid down with her chin on her bushy tail, staring at Alya.  
this was process.  
Spinner trusted her enough to stay visible but kept enough space between them to run if need be. Alya didn’t move. She didn’t try to. The sun was still casting licks of orange and gold across the sky as it burned away to inky blue. Alya had time to relax with the music and Spinner, before she had to meet up with Rose to work on their physics project. Rose would happily wait and she wouldn’t complain if Alya was late, but Alya didn’t want to be late. She prided herself on being punctual. That’s how she got so much great footage on the Lady blog.

It was relaxing here. thick bushes and wiry trees blocked out the noise and hubbub of the city surrounding them, and in the glimmering light of the sunset everything was painted in a soft shade of orange. It just made Spinner stand out more. Against the dull muddy browns and the vibrant green of the area they hid themselves away in, the red of the fox and Alya’s hair, stood out like a sore thumb. After it rained and the earth was deeper brown and the sunshine on the glinting leaves made them glow like fairy lights, it wasn’t too bad. Everything around them was softer, so they were framed within the gentleness. But now, in the dry, it was more like they were cut out and pasted onto an image they shouldn’t have been in.  
Alya couldn’t wait to see them in autumn. She adored the image in her head. Spinner curled up in a pile of dried brown leaves dozing softly and letting her gentle snores waft across her bushy tail, while vibrant orange and red leaves floated down on the soft breeze. Perhaps one of her cubs would be curled up beside her, barely visible above her fluff. Just a pair of pointed black ears, and a button nose sniffing the pumpkin spice that filled the air. The brown of the trunks would melt softly into the brown of the ground, and the fire in the sky would light them with a gentle glow like the most powerful candlelight. The entire world would be shades of red and orange, so Alya and Spinner could just relax and blend in.

They could belong in this city.

It wasn’t that Alya felt like she didn’t fit in - Marinette, Nino and Adrien would never let her feel that way - but sometimes… Back in her old home, with her old friends, she had grown up there with them. she knew the ins and outs of everything and exactly what made them all tick. Here, as much as she loved learning about them, she was still trying to figure them out. Alya missed her old friends less and less with each passing day, but sometimes, just sometimes, make an old inside joke and no one would laugh, or she’d remember something she couldn’t reminisce with anyone from here, and she just felt so… alone.  
it wasn’t their fault. None of her friends knew. Not even Nino. she couldn’t bring herself to worry him. it wasn’t like she could explain why all daffodils should be painted blue, or why they had to declare war on just one house in Poppi just outside Tuscany, or why seagulls were actually aliens intent on taking over (and making some pretty good headway these days) and only pigeons could drive them away. It wouldn’t even make sense if you tried. you had to be there, and right now she just wasn’t…

She didn’t have her old town.

She didn’t have her old friends.

And she didn’t have Trixx.

What she did have, (apart from a small army of followers on her blog including her old and new friends alike that constantly drove her on to keep the connection with them going, and the health of her family whom she loved with her entire heart, and a boyfriend she adored, and a best friend who drove her crazy but she would never give up anyway) was Spinner.  
Spinner was an outsider too, and yet she had this tiny little area she called home, and she had cubs who were going to be her legacy within this area and the city beyond. It might not have been much, but it was hers. And in this huge city with it’s high rises that could see through windows across the road, apartments with walls thin enough to hear what was going on next door, balconies that were constantly invaded by heroes in urgent need of pit stops while tackling patrol, and Hawkmoth constantly looming over everyone, privacy was something of a mystery to the people.  
(being a journalist Alya added to that a little, especially when it came to ladybug, but that didn’t need mentioning)  
At least this was one secret that Alya got to choose whether or not to share.

“I gotta go little lady, but I’ll be back tomorrow. Be safe. watch out for the little ones,” Alya warned.

Spinner raised her head as Alya turned off the music. Spinner closed both of her eyes and blinked at Alya, warmly. Alya smiled to herself. it was only a blink to an outsider, but to Alya, it was a sign of trust. One she was proud to receive. She hoped, in some small way, this was proof to Trixx that she was trustworthy enough for a miraculous.

…

Alya was disappointed that she hadn’t seen Spinner in almost two weeks, but the meat she left near her den was always gone when she came back, so she assumed Spinner was eating it. she must have been hiding in her den with her new-borns most of the day. Alya wanted to be pleased, but she missed her fox friend like she missed Trixx. Even her replacement seemed to be gone now. she put on a brave face for her friends though.

“Oh come on Marinette, all Chat Noir does is break things! Ladybug is the hero of construction. She fixes everything that Chat Noir has broken,” Nino argued.

“Chat Noir is more than just a destructive force though! he defends Ladybug! He protects her! he took that arrow for her when Dark Cupid attacked, and saved her!” Marinette argued back.

“so he’s a good side kick, he’s still just a side kick,” Nino shrugged.

“CHAT NOIR IS MORE THAN JUST A SIDE KICK!” Marinette yelled.

Adrien raised an eyebrow at the yell. Marinette seemed incredibly pissed off right now, more than he’d ever seen her look before, especially with Nino. he couldn’t help by wonder why she being so defensive of his hero side. She had fought with him once, and he had saved her maybe twice now? not that he wasn’t delighted that she was supportive, but he couldn’t help wondering why.

“Adrien! save me from the arguments! Is Chat Noir a side kick or a super hero?” Alya asked, when she spotted him staring.

Adrien didn’t hesitate. “Hero.”

“YES! EXACTLY! GOOD ADRIEN!” Marinette cried.

At the same time, Nino groaned in frustration, “NO WAY MAN! ARE YOU BLIND?! Chat Noir cant even fix an akuma, he just destroys things, he’d be useless on his own!”

“so would ladybug! she needs him to support her and go with her crazy ideas when they seem impossible! She cant do things on her own, or they would never have brought two heroes to Paris!” Marinette argued.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about because there’s only one hero in Paris! Tell her Alya!” Nino cried.

“Don’t look at me, I still like that Rena Rouge. But she has a point, if Chat Noir was a sidekick, why would she need Rena too?” Alya shrugged.

“exactly!” Adrien chipped in.

He wasn’t sure what had happened to Rena after she detransformed, but there’d be plenty of fights since that she hadn’t joined them on, and although he enjoyed his time alone with his lady, he kinda missed the girl he’d connected with so quickly.

“I think Ladybug needs Chat Noir, and Chat Noir needs Ladybug. if he wasn’t there to defend her, there’d be no one to stop the akuma, and if she wasn’t there to defend him there’d be-”

Alya trailed off, so Nino offered an end to her thought, “No one to break things?”

“Ladybug and Chat Noir are yin and yang! They’re two sides of the same coin. You need both of them to bring down an akuma attack, you need both of them to pick the other up when they fall, otherwise one of them would have died by now. Chat is as much of a side kick as Ladybug is. They’re nothing without one another!” Marinette said, firmly.

“Alya, tell Marinette that- Alya?”

Nino glanced back to the corner of the road. Alya had stopped following them to stare at some road kill in front of her. it looked as if it had been a fox once upon a time. a brick red fox, with a black strap across it’s muzzle, and four black paws. Marinette bit her lip. She didn’t know why specifically this fox mattered to Alya, but she could guess. Marinette had lost Tikki once for almost three hours, and it had been the most heart breaking time of her young life. she couldn’t imagine losing Tikki entirely. Marinette felt guilty that she had put Alya through this pain, but she couldn’t tell her. she sighed. Marinette wandered back to Alya’s side and laid a hand on her shoulder gently. Behind her glasses, Alya’s eyes brimmed with tears.

She’d never seen autumn now…

Marinette’s voice was soft and tinged with guilt she tried to hide, “Alya are you-”

Alya shrugged her hand away and muttered, “I gotta go.”

Marinette stared after Alya as she dashed down the street towards the edges of the city. Adrien and Nino hurried over to where Marinette stood, and look concerned. Before either of them could start asking questions that Marinette thought would be best left unanswered, she cleared the ball from her throat.

“I'd better follow her. Make sure no akumas find her,” she said.

“Shall I come to?” Nino asked.

“No, no, I'll do it myself. This is something I... just don't worry,” Marinette said firmly.

She dashed after Alya, pausing only for a moment in an alley to transform into Ladybug. she figured Alya would rather have someone she could shout out and cry to than a friend she couldn’t tell the truth right now.

…

Alya was on her knees digging with her hands. she barely noticed the mud whizzing past her face as she dug faster. Her fingers were bleeding from the little rocks and roots that sliced viciously at them while she moved, but she ached enough that the pain went unnoticed.  
this wasn’t fair.  
this couldn’t be fair.  
Spinner was gone.

what was she even doing out of the den?! Where were her cubs?! This was crazy! Alya had poured months of affection into that stupid fox, and now it was all over like this? by the side of the road?  
But what about her cubs?!

Alya desperately made the hole bigger until she could shine her phone’s torch down and see the soft brown fur of a young fox cub. Alya gasped, but the air choked in the back of her throat. Her eyes stung with more tears as she lifted the limp and lifeless cub from his den… she gulped. He was still warm…

“no… no, no, no!” she cried in a whispered.

Alya kept digging. Her fingers were red raw and her throat was ready to tear from pain, but she kept digging. Two more cubs. Two more lives lost. Her tears were hard to see through now. she choked on the lose and ached all over. They couldn’t have been gone long. Cold from the lack of their mothers warmth, and hungry for their milk, they must have starved or frozen. She must have been gone for some time…

“OW!” Alya cried as she felt something sharp and powerful on her palm.

A bubble of hope grew in her chest. She swallowed back the sobs as she gazed at her palm. Tiny by powerful jaws had bitten her with sharp but fragile teeth. Living jaws. Fighting jaws. Determined to stay alive. Alya grinned through her tears. She thrust her bleeding hand into her pocket and found a chocolate bar. She unwrapped it, leaving blood stains on her clothes as she did, and lured the hungry little cub out towards the light.  
Alya scooped him up as he gnawed on the chocolate and wrapped him up in her jacket. Ladybug laded in the tree and watched her cradle a tiny shivering fox cub to her chest. Ladybug’s chest ached for her best friend. she couldn’t imagine the pain of losing Tikki, but to replace her and lose the replacements?

Alya was far stronger than Marinette ever imagined.

Alya’s heartbroken wails shuddered through Ladybug and hurt her so badly that she couldn’t watch. She had to leave. ladybug waited beyond the bushes, scouting for an akuma.

“You need milk little fella. Chocolate wasn’t a good idea. You’re not big enough for solids, my bad…” Alya whispered.

She was unaware of Ladybug’s desperate attempts to catch an akuma heading straight for her. the akuma was determined, and the tears blurring ladybug’s vision made it harder to catch. Ladybug swiped up at it again, urgently. The purple butterfly surged on, stubbornly.

“You’re shaking… you’re scared… but you’re alive. You’re brave enough to be alive. That’s a good thing… your mother was my friend… she deserved better than she got… come on little one. Let’s get you some proper milk,” she whispered.

The fox scrambled into the crook of Alya’s arm as she lifted him up. Ladybug’s arms fell as the akuma turned around and flew away. There was no more sorrow to eat at here. there was nothing but sheer determination. Classic Alya. Ladybug smirked to herself, proud to know such a girl. Then Alya stepped out of the bushes, and both girls stared at each other in surprise.

“L-ladybug? what are you doing here?”

“an akuma – I followed – you were sad – I wanted…” Ladybug looked down at the fox cub, and sighed. “you miss your kwami don’t you?”

Alya bowed her head. “I knew I only knew him for two hours, but he was special to me… I don’t know how to explain.”

Ladybug’s chest ached again as Alya looked down at the squirming cub. He was getting too tired to fight her, and ended up nuzzling against her now. Ladybug could guess what had happened. “you don’t have to. I get it. I’m sorry you had to give him up, but It was safer this way."

“I know it was. but I befriended a fox, this one’s mother, and she died, so did his siblings… I’m not letting this one die…” Alya said, with determination in her tone that

Marinette had come to expect from her.  
“How can I help?”

Alya blinked in surprise at Ladybug’s offer of her. Maybe she shouldn’t have been. Not only was she a hero, but she gave Alya exclusive interviews, made sure to keep her safe in akuma attacks and let her, out of all the people in Paris, have a kwami. On some strange level, Alya felt she could consider Ladybug her friend. This just confirmed it.

“I need milk. Like baby formula milk. Probably puppy formula if you can find it.”

“I’ll be back in a flash.”

…

Alya sat cross legged on the floor nursing the greedy cub as he gulped down all the milk he possibly could. alya tried her best not to touch him with her hand. She didn’t want to make him rely on humans and never be able to return to the wild. Even so, she couldn’t help buy admire his long ears, and the black of his nose that turned into a mask around his eyes. he reminded her of Rena Rouge. Ladybug sat nearby, watching her, and smiled to herself.

“You make a good hero Alya,” Ladybug said, softly.

“just not good enough to be permanent,” Alya muttered.

Ladybug flinched. She tried to shrug it off with a smile. “you never know, maybe we’ll need another hero again soon.”

“I don’t think I’ll give up Trixx again. the moment I get my miraculous back I’m heading for the hills,” Alya warned.

“I’ll make a note of it,” Ladybug smiled.

Neither of them were entirely sure whether they were joking or not. It felt like a joke, and yet if the situation ever actually arose, they were fairly confident Alya wouldn’t let Trixx go again, and Ladybug really couldn’t blame her for it.

“Thank you Ladybug… for the formula, and for talking to me, and for Trixx… it was the best night of my life,” Alya whispered.

“You deserve it. you’re a good person Alya. if there’s anyone in this city that deserves a miraculous, it’s you. definitely not Hawkmoth anyway,” Ladybug scoffed.

The fox cub ran out of milk, so yawned and revealed the pointed pearls that had munched on her palm earlier. She smiled affectionately. “I think I’ll call him Trickster.”

“I think Trixx would like that,” Ladybug smiled.

Alya nodded. She knew that she’d have to take him to a vet or a wildlife rescue place soon, but she didn’t want to let him go yet. Not while he was still hungry. Ladybug didn’t point it out, but she knew it too. The smell alone was too much to handle in an apartment as small as Alya’s. Alya was grateful to have Ladybug there though. She truly was the best hero, even if Chat Noir was more fun. For a while the two of them just sat together in silence and nursed Trickster together. saying goodbye to this one could wait.

Ladybug watched the fuzzy brown ball in Alya's arms suckle the bottle Alya fed him from, and she recognised the look on her face. It was more than just pain from losing Spinner and Trixx. There was something that had been bothering her for a while now, that she didnt feel the need to try and understand, even if she maybe should have. Marinette recognised that constant need to keep herself distracted. She did it herself often enough. Although she was trying to distract herself from the fact that she was Ladybug. Everything that came with that, the lying, sneaking out on your friends, stealing food when your kwami was starving and you just didnt have any money, knowing your parents are worried about you missing classes and making pie crust promises to them, everything that usually kept her up all night, she distracted herself from. She did that by making clothes. Her wardrobe had doubled since becoming Ladybug, and the cermissions that came in went out again as anxiety and guilt kept her from sleeping.  
Marinette didnt want that for Alya. Thats partly why she made Alya return Trixx.  
But here they were feeding a half starved orphan fox cub in a park in full view of Master Fu's apartment window in the middle of the day.  
Alya already needed a distraction. Maybe she'd hope Trixx would be it.

“what’s, um…" Ladybug cleared her throat carefully as so not to scare Trickster. "if you don’t me asking Alya, what’s really going on?”

Alya shrugged carelessly, sticking to her story. “I miss Trixx.”

“Yeah, but it’s more than that, isn’t it?”

There was no reply. Between the three of them only Trickster was making any sounds as he shuffled to get a better grip on the bottle. His already fluffing tail curled out of the end of the jacket, tickling Alya's bear arm. Still she made no sound.

Ladybugs voice was low and soft. “Alya?”

Alya wouldnt even look towards Ladybug as fresh tears balled at the edges of her eyes. “it’s Raphaelle’s birthday.”

Ladybug blinked in surprise. “Whos sorry?”

“Raphaelle," Alya sniffed. She kept her focus on Trickster so Ladybug wouldn't see her cry.

"She was a friend of mind back in my home town. Maryam, Theo, Anton, Raphaelle and I were close. they threw her a surprise birthday party two weeks ago and I…”

“you couldn’t go?” Ladybug finished for her.

“the panther was having cubs. Mum was catering the party. I was looking after my sisters."

“You’re a good big sister."

“I’m an excellent big sister!" Alya argued defiantly, betore sniffing, "And I’m a good hero. But what kind of friend misses a surprise party for her best friend?”

Alya dared to raise her head a little, but dropped it soon after. She shook her head sadly. It sounded ridiculous that she was beating herself up over a dumb party but she hadnt seen them in so long. It was a harsh reminder that the world kept turning, whether she was in it or not.  
For a moment Trixx was gonna change that.  
For a moment she was a hero, and Paris was in need of her.  
For a moment, Paris laid in her hand.

“I thought Marinette was your best friend,” Ladybug said, trying to lighten the mood although inside she was aching a little.

It was nothing short of selfish. Alya was feeling bad, and she missed her friends, but Marinette was making it about her. And she would still have Chat even if Alya wasn't around, Tikki even if she didnt have Chat, she would have other best friends... but it hurt to hear Alya call someone else that.

“She is. I love Marinette, she’s amazing. annoying, and frustrating with this stupid Adrien thing, but I love her. it’s just that, well, she grew up here. she went to school with the kids in our class – infants I mean, and-”

“and you’re missing the friends you had when you were little."

"It was more selfish than that. Yeah, i miss my friends, but... If i died tomorrow, what would change?"

"Dont talk like that," Ladybug's soft tone was suddenly hard.

Alya tried not to smile at how quick her hero was to protect her from herself. "I'm not gonna do anything stupid Ladybug, i swear, I'm just thinking. Spinner – this ones mother – she was a secret. Something just for me. Even if Marinette was busy, and my friends at home were too far away to understand, I had Spinner to need me. now I don’t. because some idiot didn’t stop when he saw an innocent animal in the middle of the road.”

Ladybug stroked Alya's back as she sniffed again, “Don’t take this the wrong way Alya, but try to calm down. If an akuma gets you again, I’ve got no doubt you could get my miraculous in this mood. Especially since you've figured out it’s in my earrings, not my mask.”

Alya gave a soggy snort as Trickster paused to burp. “did I really try to pull your mask off?”

“you were akumatized,” Ladybug shrugged, as if that automatically forgave her.

“I was stupid. Hawkmoth tells everyone the miraculous is in your earrings, and Chat’s ring. And my necklace. My old necklace..." Alya's smile faded. Her hand ran down towards Trickesters rump to wrap it and protect it a little more against the air. "Seriously though LB, apart from that fact that my sisters wouldn't have a babysitter anymore, what would change? Spinner would still be dead, Paris would still stand, Marinette still wouldn't talk to Adrien... if the world lost you, Paris would melt down. You matter. I don't."

Marinette's chest hurt. If it had been her and Alya here without the mask, she would never have found words, so would have wrapped her arms around her instead. But she was Ladybug. She needed her words.

"Do you wanna know why I chose you to be Rena?" Ladybug asked slowly.

Alya finally met her gaze. Her shining tear reddened eyes were blurred behind her glasses. "You chose me?"

"Yeah. Do you wanna know why?"

Alya nodded, slowly but eagerly. She wanted desperately to know the answer. She'd asked that question a thousand times and she desperately _needed_ to know.

"Because on the first day Paris needed me, when I was too afraid to fight, you encouraged me. When I wasnt sure how to fix my mistake, when i wanted to run away - and i did try to run away. I tried to give away my miraculous because I didn't think i could do it," Ladybug explained.

"/No!" Alya gasped.

She pulled the bottle away from Trickster accidentally so he whined until she brought it back. His beady black eyes blinked sleepily as he gulped down the milk.

Ladybug continued, quieter for the cubs sake, "Yeah, i really did. But then Chat got captured, and you got pinned by a car, and you needed someone to save you. You needed me. If you hadn't been there, I wouldn't be now. Thats why i chose you."

Alya's heart dropped as Ladybug said with great ernest:

"You're my hero Alya."

She gazed up at her hero. Behind the spots of her mask were two deep blue eyes, shining with love and affection for her best friend. Alya could see the emotions. She had no idea this was Marinette. This was her hero, flooring her.

"I-I am?"

"Yes. You're Trickster's hero too. If it weren't for you, he'd have ended up like the others. And there wouldnt be a blog full of live fight footage. Paris would really miss that."

"You think?" Alya's mouth curved up at the edges.

"I do. And i would miss you. And Marinette wouldnt be able to go to school if she lost you, so her grades would be ruined and she'd wind up working at the bakery until she died and never becoming a fashion designer. Is that what you really want?" Ladybug asked, seriously.

Alya was silent for a beat, and then a tiny smile silthered onto her lips. "You're good at guilt trips."

Ladybug smiled back for a moment and shrugged. "Its a speciality. And hey, if I could, I’d find a way to bring Trixx back to you Alya. I promise. but it’s dangerous."

“I know,” Alya sighed.

“But I can give you an exclusive interview, if that’ll make you feel better?” Ladybug offered.

“you’d do that?”

“Yeah! What are friends for?”

Trickster belched, making both girls laugh. He yawned, and nestled closer against Alya’s stomach. Without thinking, she moved her hand to scaratch his ear gently. 

She didn’t have her old town.  
She didn’t have her old friends.  
And she didn’t have Trixx.  
But she did have Paris.  
she had her new friends too. Marinette, Adrien and Nino.  
She had Trickster for now, until she got him somewhere safe.  
And she had Ladybug.  
In many ways, it was so much better than what she had before. She missed her friends, and she was fairely sure that she always would, but what she had was more than friends.  
They were family. You were loyal to family above all else. Or, tried to be at least.

...

It wasnt common for a kwami to be free of their miraculous stone without someone to weild them. A gaurdian of their miraculous was usually the only one who would allow them free. But then again, Trixx wasnt a usual fox. He was cunning and sweet talking and very sly.  
He knew how to get his own way.  
Wayzz stood beside Trixx as both of them peered down the barrel of the binoculars. They could see the park clearly from up here, and within the park they could see Ladybug and Alya cradling the tiny fuzzy fox cub.  
Trixx’s long ears were flat down his back as he sniffed to himself. His tail was like an orange puddle on the floor. Wayzz's heart went out to the poor kwami. Master Fu had been slowing down a lot recently, aging no matter how he protested the fact. Soon Wayzz would have to leave too. The least he could do was give a grieving friend a few more moments of bitter sweet happiness.  
Wayzz wrapped an arm around his shoulders gently, and pulled him into a half hearted hug. Trixx liked to pretend nothing could hurt him, but he missed Alya as much as she missed him. he thought he had finally found a new charge to care for. To care for him too. He had been in her mind, she did care. She cared a lot. Alya was strong and determined and kind and loyal and cunning.  
She was just like him.  
It hurt him too to have to leave, but – as he’d been told a dozen times at least – it was for the good of Paris. more importantly though, it was for the good of Tikki, Plagg, Nooroo and Duusu, wherever they may be.  
A kwami is loyal to other kwamis above all else.  
At least Trixx was.  
At least he tried to be.

“Don’t worry Trixx, maybe they’ll need another hero soon. Then you and Alya can be reunited,” Wayzz suggested, in an attempt to be helpful.

Hiding his damp eyes in the binoculars, Trixx sniffed, “I’ll make you a promise Wayzz, if I ever get back to that girl, I’m not letting her give her miraculous back.”

“that is not wise,” Wayzz warned.  
“when have I ever pretended to be wise?” Trixx challenged.

Wayzz smiled to himself as he watched Alya place the empty milk bottle to one side and wipe the cub’s jaw clean with the edge of her jacket.

Alya _was_ stubborn and determined and kind and smart. Trixx was all of these things too. Wayzz wasn’t surprised they missed on another. He’d never seen a pair so perfectly matched, especially on a guardians first attempt of pairing. Marinette knew her friend just as Wayzz knew Trixx. If there was another cause for Rena Rouge to make an appearance, it would not be her last, and he would not see Trixx again for a long time.  
Somehow though, that thought didn’t worry him. He just squeezed Trixx a little tighter, and hoped it wouldn’t be too hard for them to wait.  
After all, Paris could always use another hero.

 


End file.
